Dear Friend
by SunsetBreeze7x
Summary: Amy's diary as she goes through her life. Learn about her inner thoughts from the moment she met Sonic to beyond; no couples, simply in character Amy and mentions of others. Updated daily or even more frequently, short chapters
1. Chapter 1

Dear friend,

I don't know what I should call you, so you will simply be my friend; after all, I need a friend who will hear me out about Sonic!

I can't believe my first sentence to you was about him...I got off on the wrong foot! My name is Amy Rose, and I'm a pink hedgehog with cute looks that Sonic won't be able to resist one day! And there I go again. Sonic sonic sonic.

Anyway, Sonic is someone very special to me. I decided to write to you, my friend, simply because I met the hedgehog of my dreams by Little Planet not too long ago. He was blue and had short, cute quills! Anyway, besides being insanely adorable, he saved me...I had been kidnapped by an evil fat man, and Sonic actually held me in his arms and rescued me. After that...I started feeling all kinds of things! Rob keeps telling me I have a crush...but what if it's more than that? Could this be love?

I may be little, but I think I love him.

I hope I'll figure it out...and you'll be first to know!

\- Amy


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Friend,

It's been a little too long since I've seen him...but in searching for him, I think I may have even found something better.

Today, while I looked around all of the prettiest cherry trees in Mobius, I came across a small baby bunny, crying and alone in the middle of the forest. I couldn't possibly have just left her there! So I picked her up and searched and searched and searched!

I found her mom after a little while of searching, and clearly she was looking for her child too! It wasn't long before her mom told me that the bunny's name was Cream, and her name Vanilla. Vanilla even invited me into her home and gave me cookies that she had baked; I wish I had a mom like her. I think she liked me too, because Vanilla asked me if I wanted to be Cream's sister.

Hedgehogs and bunnies can't be sisters though; everyone knows that. So I smiled and told her I couldn't, but that Cream and I would be best friends. I wonder if when Cream grows up, she'll remember today...she was hardly old enough to walk away from her mother in the forest like that, after all. Even if she doesn't, I won't break my promise!

Speaking of promises, I also promised myself that I would sign up for the upcoming racing tournament! Why would I, a young cute pink hedgehog, sign up for a racing tournament you ask? Well that's easy: Sonic's name was the first on the list!

So I went out, found myself an old car that was abandoned near a junk yard, and I cleaned her up as good as new! I've been teaching myself how to drive it, mostly in places where no one would see me. Sonic's going to be so impressed that someone my age knows how to drive a car!

Anyway, I need to go to sleep now. It's getting so exhausting writing so much! I'm going to go see Cream and Vanilla tomorrow to show them my new car.

Love always,

\- Amy


	3. Chapter 3

Dear friend,

I still can't decide if I should capitalize the "f" in friend! After all, you are my special friend, so should you be special enough to be a "Friend" with a capital "F"? I think so, so that's what I'll do! Amy Rose always does what she thinks is the best.

So anyway my Friend, I think Cream really liked seeing my car today! She may not be able to speak very well yet, but she was smiling and giggling like you wouldn't believe! Maybe Sonic will like my car too...

The competition is tomorrow...I'm really nervous! What if I don't beat him, or what if he doesn't even remember me? It wasn't so long ago...but still! He might save a lot of girls like me...

Enough of those negative thoughts! I'm Amy Rose, and nothing will stop me!

Love always,  
\- Amy

* * *

**I'm so sorry that these little tiny chapters are all I've given you all this weekend. I'm actually really sick right now (so much pain x_x) and I have AP exams for the next few weeks...but I will write more once I can.**

**Thanks for any birthday wishes that were sent to me...I would reply but honestly I can hardly think straight. So just thank you to anyone who wished me a happy birthday. :)**

**I meant to clarify but I was too out of it to do so before, the "letters" will get longer as time goes on. Amy is a child in the timeline of this story, so she isn't up for writing lengthy paragraphs. Hope you enjoy my daily updates of this cute little story. **


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Friend,

Dumb Sonic! He won the race, and when I tried to thank him for saving me (since he ran away before I could last time) he just looked at me funny and asked for my name! What a jerk. I don't love him anymore!

...Oh but I do.

Anyway, enough about that _jerk_.

I still did come in 3rd place, though. Unfortunately this dumb red guy named...was it fists? I don't know, it was something like that, but he came in second, sealing the distance between me and my Sonic. Stupid boys.

So after the race, a nice surprise was that Cream and her mother Vanilla were waiting for me at the finish line, and Vanilla had even baked me a cake to celebrate my learning to drive, and coming in 3rd place! She tells me I'm going to be a very strong woman when I grow up; she even treats me like a grown-up. I've never had an adult be so nice to me in my entire life.

I wish I knew who my parents were: all I've ever known is my cousin Rob, and he's better than any parents I could've had. He objected my moving out, but I knew I couldn't stay and waste his time anymore; after all, Rob is growing up too. He needs to take care of himself.

Everything with Sonic is so crazy in my mind...now he entered this fighting competition, and I feel like I just have to enter too! All I need is a Chaos Emerald...What's a Chaos Emerald? I wish you could tell me, friend.

Oh well.

Love Always,

-Amy

* * *

**I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday.**

**I was getting over my sickness and went to sleep very early...luckily I'm all better now, and after AP tests and all that SAT stuff I'll be ready to write again! Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone ^^**


End file.
